Friends With A Daughter
by BethyBoo97
Summary: What if Jillian had conceived naturally? There baby girl is three weeks old and life is more stressful than they thought it'd be. *I own nothing*
1. Chapter 1

Friends With... A Daughter 1 "Brian will you sort her out?" Jillian called from their bedroom. "She's in the room next door to you!" Brian called back from down the stairs. "Yeah but I'm writing. I'm under a lot of pressure from my editor to get this story done ready for publishing." "And you can't take 5 minutes to sort our daughter out?" Brian called back, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "You know as well as I do that if I take 5 minutes out that I won't go back to it for the rest of the day." "Fine. I'll take her out to the pool." "Okay but don't let her get cold." **************************************** "Hello baby girl." Brian cooed as he lifted his little girl out of her Moses basket. At 3 weeks old she still didn't have a name because her parents couldn't agree on one, so until they could decide they were sticking with pet names. "That's a loud noise from someone so small. Is that better? Did you just want a little bit of attention?" The baby had stopped crying. "Is she okay Brian?" Jillian called through. "Yeah she's fine, she just wanted a little bit of attention. Jill, we really need to pick a name for her, I hate just referring to her as her or baby or baby girl." "Well we'll discuss it later." "Okay, well we're going outside now." "Remember to put suncream on her if it's hot and waterproof suncream if you're going in the pool." The next thing she knew Brian and the baby entered Brian and her baby entered the room. "You're seriously going to sit here with the curtains closed all day Jill?" Brian asked as he lay the baby on the bed next to her mummy and opened the curtains. "I can't concentrate if I can see what's going on outside. Close them please." Jillian begged. "Fine, I'll call you again at lunch time. That's if you want to eat." Brian told her bluntly as he walked off with the baby. "Wait. Brian come back." "What?" "Come here." Jillian pushed her laptop aside for a moment, clearing a space for Brian to sit down next to her. "I'm sorry for being grumpy, I'm just stressed. I gave birth three weeks ago so my hormones are everywhere and my editor is pressuring me for a new best seller." "Surely he understands that you just had a baby?" "He knows that but he thinks I can write when she's asleep." "He's even more of an idiot than I first thought." "Yeah but it needs to be done before the end of the week and I'm only 300 pages in." "I understand baby, I'll be out at the pool. You get on and I'll bring your lunch up later." He said as he leaned over and briefly kissed her before picking the baby up and leaving for the pool. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jill, lunch is ready! I think someone needs a feed and a hug from mummy too." Brian called now that he'd made sandwich's for her and himself. "Coming." She called back in with in minutes she was downstairs and settling down in Brian's arms while her baby lay on the play mat on the floor. "How's the book coming along?" "I'm 50 pages further forward than I was when I woke up and I feel it'll be done with in the next 150." Jillian told him proudly. "That's great. Are you doing more this afternoon?" "No, I've decided that if it's not done by Friday then who cares? Plus anyway you're right, the little'un needs a name."

* * *

After finishing lunch and watching a bit of news, the conversation turned back to the baby's name. "Have you had any ideas?" Brian asked her, he hoped that she did because he had none. "No." She told him frankly. "She's going to have it for life and it has to suit her." "Well how do you name a character in your books?!" Brian asked. "That's different, in a book I create them so that they suit the name." "How did you name Rob?" "His dad picked his name. It was his fathers so it was a tradition or something." "Fine, well do we want traditional or something modern?" "First off, I am not having a baby called North or Apple. I think a more traditional name but a rarer one." "Sometimes honey you make no sense." He said as he typed rarer traditional names into the internet and found that it could make sense of Jillian's request. He clicked on the first link that came up and was greeted with a long list of names. "That's a lot, can't you filter them?" "Yeah, we don't need boys names so I'll take them out." Brian did as he said he would and found the new list was significantly shorter then the previous one. Both of them scanned the list for any potential names. "What about Flora?" Brian asked. "We're naming a baby not a cow!" Jillian retorted before they both continued scanning the list. "Maria? Darcy? Bella?" Brian read some more names off the list. "What was the second one you said? She titled her head a little when you said it!" Jillian pointed out. "Darcy." Brian repeated as he watched the baby and noticed that Jillian was right. "What do you think?" "I like it. It's a beautiful name, it suits her and she seems to like it. What do you think?" "I like it too. Is that it then? Decided?" "I think it is!" Jillian smiled as she picked the newly named baby up and then sat back down in Brian's arms. "Welcome to the world Darcy." "That didn't take as long as I thought it would." Jillian told Brian as she breast fed Darcy. "No me neither, will you be back to your book this afternoon then?" Brian asked, Jillian thought for a bit. "No, as I said it can wait. I'm not a factory for churning out new books. They'll get them as in when I've finished them. This afternoon I'd like some family time and when we put Darcy down, some me and you time." "It feels weird calling her Darcy instead of baby girl, doesn't it?" Jillian nodded. "However I do love your plan for the day." "Good. She's finished feeding now so I can try and get her down now so we can start our plans early." "Okay but no sex remember for three more weeks Jill! The doctor said no for 6 weeks after birth." "That doesn't mean we can't find a compromise." "I like your thinking. Let me just go get her Darce down. Have you got the baby monitor down here?" "Yeah, it's just here." "Good, I'll be back as soon as she's down." 


End file.
